


Happy Birthday, Jason Todd

by DesertLily



Series: Fatherhood [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily, Birthdays, Bruce is trying to be a good dad, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Jason hates his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Jason plans on spending his birthday alone. Bruce intervenes.





	Happy Birthday, Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> The title is like the world’s biggest stretch of a Doom Patrol reference

Like most things in his life, Jason Todd had a complicated relationship with birthdays. More specifically; his own birthday. As a child, he had very few good memories celebrating it with his parents. Even less when he had ended up on the streets. Then Jason had been taken in by Bruce Wayne and everything had hanged. The first birthday he spent at Wayne Manor was one he would never forget. It was the first time the day had been truly about him. He got to choose the movie they went to see that day. Alfred had made all his favourite foods for dinner. Hell, there had even been cake and presents! It had been perfection. Life had been good. Then Jason had to go and fuck it up by getting himself killed. 

When he came back, trivial things like his birthday hadn’t mattered much to him. All that had mattered were pain and revenge. They had consumed him. To an extent, they still did. The pit had had an effect on him that he doubted he would ever entirely shake off. The desire for revenge against the world had been Jason’s defining trait for what felt like an eternity. It was as if he were never truly in control. As time went on, Jason adjusted to being alive and ‘functioning’. Even if there were still things that just felt wrong. Celebrating his birthday was one of them. 

After dying and coming back, thinking about his birthday was...odd. It just seemed pointless. Celebrating being alive when he had already died seemed silly. Everyone else seemed to disagree. He had already had an abundance of people - mostly Dick - pestering him about what he wanted as a present or how he was going to spend the day. Most seemed dissatisfied by the answer of ‘nothing’ and the fact he wasn’t doing any special to celebrate. Even Roy and Kori had offered to take him out drinking. In all honesty, Jason just wanted to spend it alone. He didn’t want to be around anyone. It was a plan that was going great until just after 5pm. That was when someone knocked on the door to his apartment. 

Already ready to tell whoever it was to ‘fuck off’, Jason was very much thrown off his rhythm by who stood behind the door. Bruce Wayne, looking very much out of place with a couple of bags held in one hand and a Dalmatian puppy cradled in his other arm. What the fuck? Jason just stared at him in shock for a few moments before clearing his throat. “...I guess you can come in?” Honestly, if it’s wasn’t for the puppy then Jason would have probably told him to leave. He couldn’t help rolling his eyes at the scrutinising looks Bruce gave his apartment. Sure, it was a dump - especially compared to Wayne Manor - but it was home. 

Bruce moved to sit on the sofa, letting out a grunt of surprise as he practically sunk in to it. The springs had given out months ago. Jason had been meaning to replace it for a while. With a sigh, he moved to sit across from his so-called father figure. “You know, I could help if you need-“ Bruce cut himself off when he noticed the glare Jason was giving him. With a sigh, he held out the puppy to his son. “Happy birthday, Jay.” 

Jason blinked once. Then twice. Then he carefully took the Dalmatian from Bruce, cradling her in his arms gently. She was perfect. “You got me a dog?” A mixture of disbelief and amazement filled his voice at that. 

“She’s a rescue. The shelter said her name was Millie.” Bruce was watching his reaction carefully. “I just thought you might be lonely here...”

”Always taking in strays.” Jason couldn’t help but tease, petting Millie gently. “But thank you. Seriously. She’s...She’s great.” A small and genuine smile crept on to his face at that. One his father was quick to notice. 

“I know we don’t always see eye to eye,” Bruce started, causing Jason to snort. “But I care about you. All of us do.” 

Another smile tugged at his lips. “Yeah, yeah. I know, old man.” He tried to brush off the comment and the warm fuzzy feeling it caused inside of him. He was not about to get sentimental. Especially not on his birthday! “What’s with the bags?”

”Dog supplies.” Bruce explained, holding up one of the bags. “The others are birthday presents. I think even Damian got you something.” Jason eyed the bag warily at that. Who knew what the Demon Spawn seemed a ‘good present’?! Still, it was supposedly the thought that counted, right?

”...Tell them I said thank you.” Jason hesitated before speaking up. “Do...Do you wanna hang around for a while? I think I have some beers in the fridge? I could probably use a hand unpacking all the dog stuff or we could just watch a movie or something...?” 

Bruce smiled. “I’d like that a lot.”

* * *

The day was surprisingly civil, lacking any real malice or arguments. For once, the two of them could at least pretend to have a functioning father-son relationship. It was all Bruce had wanted with Jason - especially after he had risen from the dead. He just wanted to do good by his kids; to make them feel loved. He hoped that Jason knew that. He hoped he knew how much he meant to Bruce. No matter what, Jason Todd was Bruce Wayne’s son. Nothing could change that. Not really. 

“Dad?” Bruce glanced down at his son with a soft smile. The two of them (three, if you included Millie) had started a Star Wars marathon with Jason beginning to drift off somewhere during Return of the Jedi. The boy - man, Bruce corrected himself - let out a soft yawn, stretching out slightly. 

“I just...” Jason swallowed nervously, almost choking on his words. “I’m glad you’re here. I really am.” It seemed hard for him to admit. It had been a long time since Bruce had heard him admit that he enjoyed the company of anyone in his family - least of all Bruce. 

The father smiled at his son fondly. “There’s is no where else I would rather be.” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr


End file.
